oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Kraken/Strategies
The Kraken is very weak to Magic, even though it uses Magic as its attack style. It is highly resistant to Range and immune to Melee, due to the fact that it cannot be reached by Melee attacks. Due to these mechanics, Magic is the only way to kill the Kraken effectively. *'WARNING:' The Kraken is an extremely popular boss, so it may be hard to find a clear world (and even hold it). Players can alternatively create an instance for 25,000 coins which lasts until the player leaves. This means if the player dies, the instance will collapse and they will lose all unprotected items on death, so an emergency teleport is highly recommended. Tips *The Kraken usually drops a generous amount of food (either 5 Edible seaweed, which is rather poor, or 5 Sharks instead). The player should practice "juggling" them (basically dropping them and picking them up before they disappear) to extend a trip, as it would be unfortunate to leave all the free health to disappear. *Try to keep health at 35 or above, as it is possible to get combo'ed out by both the Kraken and its tentacles attacks (the Kraken hits up to 28, and four tentacles with a max hit of 2). *Typically, the majority of your damage will be coming from the Enormous Tentacles, as even though they have a max hit of 2, their attacks are rather accurate. The Kraken can hit up to 28 but is extremely inaccurate with its attacks. *Protect from Magic has no effect on the Kraken and its tentacles attacks, so pray flick Mystic Might instead. Recommended Equipment/Inventory Setup |-| Tank = Since the Kraken attacks with Magic it is best to use gear that will maximize Magic defense as much as possible. This is because even though the Kraken is relatively inaccurate, it usually hits very hard if it manages to hit. Despite suffering from poor magic bonuses because of the ranged armor, the Kraken's magic level is very low, and a monster's magic defense is dependent on their magic level, and not their magic defense bonuses. A Toxic blowpipe is used to startle the tentacles in the four surrounding pools, along with its special attack to heal some health, as they cannot be reached with melee, negating the use of a Saradomin godsword. If you cannot use or afford a toxic blowpipe, use a magic shortbow with either bronze or iron arrows instead. Skills: * 75+ * 87+ * 75+ * 80+ Inventory: * Toxic blowpipe * 1 Magic potion * 3-4 Prayer potions * A house tab or Ectophial for escaping * High-healing food like pineapple pizzas or sharks to fill the remaining inventory spaces |-| DPS= Because the Kraken is very vulnerable to Magic, this method relies on trying to deal as much damage as possible, as quickly as possible. Because the less time that Kraken has to do damage, the longer the trips will last. This method is a very efficient way to kill this boss. The Toxic blowpipe is used to attack the tentacles, and for its special to heal some hitpoints on them. If you cannot use or afford a toxic blowpipe, use a magic shortbow with bronze or iron arrows instead. Skills: * 75+ * 87+ * 75+ * 80+ * 45+ (Mystic Might) Inventory: * Toxic blowpipe * 1 Magic potion * 3-4 Prayer potions * A house tab or Ectophial for escaping * High-healing food like pineapple pizzas or sharks to fill the remaining inventory spaces Category:Strategies